Muggle Money
by DragonofGoodFaith
Summary: Hermione, now a muggle meets Draco and they become aqantinces, then friends, then, maybe more? ~Chapter 2 up now!~
1. Groceries

Muggle Money By Dragon-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters to be mentioned in the written word of this story.  
  
Hermione was up in the attic of her new flat, packing up all of her old school mementos, her wand, and all of her robes. This is going to be for the best. She thought to herself. Harry and Ron would never talk to me again if they found out that I had betrayed them. In her 7th year Hermione had told McGonagall the boys plans to attack He Who Must Not Be Named. McGonagall had gone straight to Dumbledore and both boys had been given a whole months detention and been restricted to the castle. Harry and Ron still think that Malfoy somehow found out and told on them.  
  
A month after her graduation, Hermione had decided to move to the muggle world and give up magic. I bought this flat and enrolled to a local college. At least Mum and Daddy are happy. Her parents had been pleased that their daughter was now living what they considered a 'normal life.' As she put up her last box of robes, she muttered out loud. "Goodbye Magic." She stood up and walked out of the attic locking the door behind her. Now that that is done, might as well go buy some groceries. She went downstairs, grabbed her purse, and started to walk to the nearest grocery mart.  
  
Once she had reached the market, she picked up one of the hand baskets and went about her shopping. As she walked up and down the isles, she picked up random items. A bag of cookies here, a jar of applesauce there. Once she reached the butcher's counter, she ordered a pound of beef. As she waited for her order, her mind flew back to her last couple of weeks at Hogwarts. After reporting to Professor McGonagall, she had avoided Harry and Ron. That is, until graduation. On the night of their graduation, Harry and Ron had confronted her about not talking to them. Once she was confronted by the sight of Harry's pleading green eyes and Ron's sad brown eyes, she know she was going to break down crying if this conversation continued, so, she ran. Harry. Ron. you guys were my best friends. She felt a gentle beating upon her shoulder and batted it away. When the tapping returned, she snapped out of her reverie, and turned around. "Miss, we've got your order ready." "Thank you." The young man with the cute Scottish accent walked away after handing her the pound of beef.  
  
This is my first fanfic that I have ever written. Please Review. I am working on the next chapter and I will try to have it out asap. Thanks.  
  
Dragon-Chan 


	2. McDonalds

Muggle Money Chapter 2  
  
By: DragonofGoodFaith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the products herein mentioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was walking down the street of muggle London. It was Saturday, the day he took off from his job at the Daily Prophet. * Of course, I own the Prophet, so it's not that hard to take a day off. *  
  
At noon, he walked to the nearest fast food store. He read the sign, and muttered out loud "McDonalds?" *It's amazing the names these muggles come up with. McDonalds, and then that last store J.C. Penny's. And it was absolutely oblivious that the clothes in there cost more than a muggle penny.* As editor of the Daily Prophet (and reporter), Draco had been forced to learn how to use muggle money. As he had studied their money system and their culture, he had come to realize that muggles were not quite as contemptible as had once thought. *Of course, Father wasn't exactly pleased when he found out that I was no longer the maniacal ^bastard^ I had always been while in Hogwarts.*  
  
When he reached the counter, he ordered a big mac, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. "Would you like to super size that sir?" "Yes please." "Okay, that will be four pounds. Would you like that for here or to go sir?" "For here please. And keep the change." This conversation took place while Draco took out his wallet, and handing the cute young blonde a five-pound bank note. "Okay sir, we'll have your order right out." "Thank-you."  
  
Draco went to the back of the building and sat down at a two-chaired table. His thoughts, as they generally did, flew back to his graduation dance at Hogwarts. *That was such an interesting night. Very unusual for a Hogwarts dance, and that's saying something.* If someone with telepathic powers had walked into the restaurant and scanned Draco's thoughts, they'd have seen a slide show of the past. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stood at the punchbowl chatting with Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin boys had brought the most influential girls in their house. Draco had brought Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise had brought Natalia Ridengbach. Natalia was a very shy, petite, brunette. She was a generally agreeable girl. This was a quality that normal Slytherin girls did not generally cultivate. She was, however, both rich and popular, so Blaise was proud to have her as her date. Pansy was as different from Natalia as a Chihuahua is from a Rottweiler. She was a tall, willowy blonde with curves that would make Aphrodite herself weep with jealousy. But we all know the saying, 'Beauty is only skin deep,' and most people believe that this quote was inspired by Pansy. She, while beautiful, was a very spiteful person.  
  
She and Natalia were discussing the dressed of the other girls at the dance. "Can you believe that Hannah Abott wore those hideous yellow robes?" Hannah was a sweet little Hufflepuff girl. The main reason Pansy was making such a fuss was because she had the some robes at home. "I agree, she would look better in a blue or velvety red. But her robes are in good taste. The cut *is* flattering to her."  
  
While the girls were chatting, Blaise and Draco were discussing the couples that were dancing. "Look at Vin and Millicent. I wonder who will end up with the most broken toes." Chuckled Blaise. "Pro'lly Millicent. Now she's dancing with Greg. The poor girl must not have realized that dancing with those clowns is an exercise in futility."  
  
While they were talking, they saw that Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood having a 'discussion.' "Geez look, it's the Wonder Boy and groupies. I wander what their talking about?" said Blaise to the girls and Draco. As he said this, Hermione burst into tears and ran off. "Oh! This will be so much fun tomorrow. I bet she'll have red eyes, puffy cheeks, and that her hair will be even frizzier than usual!" Pansy shrieked in glee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I can't believe that I went after her.* "Order 205, Order 205, please come collect your order." Draco looked at his ticket and saw that the order number was 205. "I'd better go and get my food."  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank every one who reviewed my story. Now, since only three people reviewed I will thank them all in turn.  
  
Maggie: Thank you so much! I hope that you are reading the second chapter! If you are please review again. I hope you like it!  
  
Maggy: Ok, so maybe I would like to change Hermione places. Who wouldn't want to be a witch and go to a school with cute guys like Harry and Draco. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serenity: Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer. I hope, that if you are reading this chapter, you find it easier to read.  
  
Everyone! If you read this chapter, Please review. I don't really like what my mom's making for dinner tonight so I need some nice wholesome reviews to keep me from wasting away. 


End file.
